All Firsts
by Clairebds
Summary: a One-Shot from behind the scenes of The Walking Dead. It was only a matter of time before they finally made their move on each other! Norman/OC


It was your last day shooting on season 4 of the walking dead. You had worked your ass off to get a job as assistant to the make-up artists here and it had been one of the best experiences of your life.

Despite being just an assistant, the cast and crew had taken a shine to you, and included you as part of the family. So there you were, sitting in between Lauren and Andrew in a trailer on set drinking rum and coke.

"Don't drink too much youngster!" Andy joked and made you laugh into your cup. You had just turned 23 and he didn't like to let you forget the age gap. "Okay, thanks Dad." You whined sarcastically.

Your head spun round as you heard the trailer door open and seen Norman walk through, drink in hand. He spotted you immediately and a secret smile played across his face, "Hey babe." He nodded at you, making you blush and nod back. This had been going on since filming started, he had some kind of hold over you, every time you seen him a warm tingling sensation spread over your body, and he knew it.

As the night went on you passed each other quick glances and touches. He ran his hand over the small of your back when walking past you, and you pressed your chest against his reaching for another glass. You were so wound up when it reached one in the morning you decided to suck it up and try and make a real move. You hopped out of the trailer in search of Norman and spotted him speaking with two of the zombie extras who happened to be tall, skinny, blonde and probably 10 years older than you, looking way more like his type than you were. You were only a kid to him, your long brown hair curling over your shoulders, and you barely reached 5ft 2.

You felt your heart sink, how could you have been so foolish, thinking a man like that would want someone like you. And he didn't even know the half of it. You were a virgin, not exactly innocent but you had never had sex before, just never found anyone you wanted to do it with.

As you walked quickly and aimlessly away from the trailer you felt a hand wrap round your upper arm and you squealed in surprise. You spun around and slammed into Norman's broad chest. He held you there for a second looking into your eyes, then quickly leaned forward and placed a strong, urgent kiss on your lips. You let out a gasp in surprise and instinct made you pull away. He stepped back immediately and ran his hand over his forehead.

"I'm sorry babe, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to scare you…" He trailed off, making excuses for himself. When all you could think about were how warm his lips were against yours. How his hand stayed tightly locked round your arm, keeping you in place. You were watching his mouth move but you couldn't seem to hear anything he was saying, "…look I'll just head off, I wasn-" He was cut off by you pushing your mouth to his again, leaning up on your tiptoes and holding either side of his face in your hands.

He slowly slid his arms around your waist and pulled your body flush against his. You could feel his intense heat radiating into your skin and as he softly bit into your full bottom lip you let out a shaky moan. You felt him tense around you at the sound and he pulled his lips away. His eyes were closed as he pressed his forehead to yours, and when he opened his blue eyes they were filled with pure lust. He grabbed your hand and pulled you towards his trailer, "Come. Now." He demanded as you allowed yourself to be led away in the dark with him.

When inside his trailer he closed the door and turned to look at you. Feeling nervous you started to fidget with the buttons on your shirt. Norman moved to sit on the large couch right beside you, "Take that off for me, sweetheart." He moaned in a deep throaty way as he rubbed his stubble with his thumb. You turned towards him, and with shaky hands started to unbutton your shirt. You pulled it slowly over your shoulders, and let it fall to the ground. Norman sat forward on the couch and pulled your hips towards him. His face was level with your belly button, And you instinctively ran your small hands into his hair as his hot breath hit your stomach.

He started to slowly kiss around your hip bones, his fingers trailing over your lower back and up and down your bare legs. He moved to unbutton your denim shorts and as he slid down the zipper he placed kisses in the same path. Your breathing was picking up, and your nerves were creating a tight tangled mess in the pit of your stomach. Norman slowly started to slide down your shorts, grazing your ass with his calloused fingers as he went. As you stepped out of them he started to stand up, his body heat traveling up yours.

It was then that you could appreciate his broad stature. He was so much taller than you. Looking down at you so close to him, trailing your fingers around the bottom if his stomach under his t-shirt, he slowly dragged it up over his head, and in a moment of bravery you leaned forward and started to kiss his chest. You balanced on your toes, kissing up his neck. Your teeth grazed his skin and he practically convulsed at the feeling. So you did it again. Biting him slowly made him growl low in his throat and the sound made you so wet it was outstanding.

He pulled away from you and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers. He moved quickly, picking you up and wrapping your legs around him, kissing you deeply, dominating your tongue with his. He moved to the bed at the back of the trailer and placed you down onto it, moving between your legs. Your mind was rushing with arguments of why and why not you should tell him what he was about to do. "Stop," you blurted out before you could decide, "I don't know… I think you should know that…" He leaned on his elbows either side of your head and frowned looking down at you, "What babe? What is it?" He questioned, genuinely worried.

"I know I should have told you this, and you can stop if you want and I can just go…"

"Please, what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm… Im a virgin." There. You said it. You shut your eyes and held tight onto his back, not wanting him to leave.

After what seemed like eternity he spoke. "You think that would put me off?" He frowned again, "is this definitely something you want to do?" He said, his lips getting closer to your face, not wanting you to leave either.

"Ohh.. Yes, Norman. I want you, so badly. Please…" You shivered as he kissed up your neck, placing bites on your skin.

"Then give me that tight virgin pussy." He groaned while looking you in the eyes. And pushed into your wet opening. You clenched around him, squeezing your eyes shut and digging your nails into his back. He dropped down closer to you, leaning his head against yours and breathing rapidly, "So fucking tight… You okay?" He managed to say coherently. You nodded and slowly moved your hips around, trying to get used to the feeling.

Norman knelt up inbetween your legs, still inside you, and ran his hands over your breasts and down your stomach, "Can I show you how good I can make you feel?" Norman growled and you nodded again, unable to speak.

He slowly started to pull out of you, his thick cock dragging out all of the previous pain, and pushing back in a new wave of intense pleasure. He placed the palm of his hand on your pubic bone and started to rub your clit with his thumb. You couldn't help moaning loudly, and your hands moved you squeeze and knead your breasts. "Faster…" You urged him, getting used to him stretching you, and he started to pick up his pace, pumping his hips back and forth. You could feel an intense pulling sensation in the pit of your stomach as he was hitting a spot inside of you that you never knew existed. You were nearly screaming his name at the feeling, no one had ever made you feel like this before.

His fingers were digging into your hips and slamming you onto him as you whimpered and squirmed below him. "You ready for this baby girl?" His words made your stomach tighten and you felt yourself squeeze him inside of you in response. "Answer me." He demanded.

"YES! Please Norman!… Oh god… Please…" You moaned out, loving how he was being so forceful with you.

"Hold on tight baby…" He grinned as he pulled out nearly all the way so just his tip was inside of you and brought his palm down onto your slit, slapping you hard as he slammed back into you. Your orgasm tore through you and you screamed and tried to force your legs shut. But he pushed them open and pumped in and out a few more shaky times as you continued to shake and writhe beneath him. Your first orgasm squeezed him so tight he grabbed your face, making you look at him and growling, "This is MY perfect pussy now, understand?" And you took his thumb in your mouth, sucking and biting down while nodding as he filled you up even more with his hot cum.

Your eyes rolled back and your body went limp as he continued to kiss and lick your neck. He pulled out of you, making you flinch and grit your teeth. He gently lay down beside you and pulled you over to lean on his chest. He dragged the blankets up over you both and softly stroked your back as you were still coming down from the rush he had given you.

You both lay there for an age. Slowly feeling each other's bodies, planting soft kisses when your body would allow you to move.

"You're incredible, so strong," he whispered into your hair, "I'm yours. Totally." He admitted.

"Mmm… And I'm all yours" You moaned happily, rubbing your cheek against his naked chest and falling into a deep, perfect sleep.


End file.
